


A Battle of Desire

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Clarke's relationship with Lexa is a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Rivals to Lovers - Without making this highly AU it was difficult to keep to a rivals situation, but I tried to make it between their leadership positions within the alliance...

Clarke gripped the back of Lexa’s head tightly, drawing the taller woman down for a harsh kiss, their lips and teeth colliding fiercely. Clarke listened to the thumping pulse of her blood in her ears, the pressure of her heart throbbing against her sternum as she pushed her body closer to Lexa, curling her arms around the woman’s shoulders to grasp at the back of her skull. Lexa scratched her fingers up the length of Clarke’s back, sliding underneath the woman’s shirt to squeeze and massage the muscles the lay beneath the girl’s lightly tanned skin, biting down on Clarke’s bottom lip. The blonde haired woman moved backwards slowly, dragging Lexa across the floor of her own tent towards her bed, the back of Clarke’s knees knocked against the edge of the wooden construction before she shifted her body and sent Lexa toppling down onto the surface of the furs. 

“What do you think your people would say if they knew what happened here tonight Commander?” Clarke asked with a smirk staining her lips as she moved forward to the edge of Lexa’s bed, bending her body to straddle the Commander’s thighs, wrapping her arms around the woman’s shoulders. 

Lexa smirked tilting her head back to look upwards into Clarke’s eyes before shifting forward to bite and nibble across the girl’s throat, sucking lightly on her skin to leave behind small patches of bright red flesh in her wake. “They would say that a fierce battle occurred.” She muttered as she scraped her teeth against the sensitive skin of Clarke’s throat. “A battle between two equal opponents for dominance over one another, and they would say that the fight lasted many hours, until one of the pair submitted to bring pleasure to the other.” 

“Is this a battle Lexa?” Clarke commented curiously, grunting as Lexa’s teeth closed around her pulse point, the Commander’s mouth sucking hard to leave a dark bruise behind on her skin. 

“Perhaps,” Lexa murmured as she pushed her hands up the back of Clarke’s jacket to smooth her fingers across the soft planes of the girl’s back. “Do you want me to make you scream in agony Clarke? Do you want the sweet agony that happens before you break over me?”

Clarke tore her throat away from Lexa’s teeth, her hands gripping the sides of the girl’s head tightly as she looked down into darkening green eyes, her teeth gripping her bottom lip as she nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” Lexa smirked, pushing one hand underneath the waistband of Clarke’s trousers as she fell backwards to lay flat across the fur blankets of her bed.


End file.
